


Alive

by Little_Cello



Series: Life on Mars Drabbles [3]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 19:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2439560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Cello/pseuds/Little_Cello
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the small, unseen things Sam revels at, upon his return to 1973.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alive

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the [Drabble Challenge 208](http://lifein1973.livejournal.com/2348738.html). The prompt was "Episode 2x08".

At the end of that day, Gene had punched him, for good measure. A clean shot to the kidney. It had hurt.

 

Sam was glad it had hurt.

 

At the end of that day, they'd very nearly emptied all of Nelson's supplies of alcohol, or so it had seemed. He'd never felt so sick before.

 

Sam had savoured every moment of it.

 

That night, he'd woken up abruptly from a nightmare, different from _before_. He'd felt his heart beating hard in his chest. He'd been afraid.

 

And yet, Sam had been glad even for that.

 

It meant he was alive.


End file.
